


Happy Majinween

by RazzleDazzleBerry



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other, Short One Shot, dragon ball - Freeform, halloweenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry
Summary: Trunks and Goten take Majin Buu trick-or-treating for the first time where they learn his insatiable craving for candy might turn out to be a bit more than they can handle.





	Happy Majinween

Trunks sat on the counter in his parent’s bathroom as Bulma painted his face ghostly white with spooky black circles around his eyes. He attempted containing his excited wiggles so his mother wouldn’t mess up the paint, but he couldn’t help himself. It was Halloween afterall, and Halloween meant candy! Loads and loads of candy.

“Moooom, hurry up!” He anxiously urged her to rush. 

“Not so fast, Trunks. You wanted to look like Gotenk’s super kamikaze ghost thingys so you’re just going to have to be patient while I make you look like one. Besides,” she continued factually, “We have to wait for everyone else to arrive.”

Trunks groaned impatiently as Vegeta walked in and leaned against the door frame. “Who all is going trick-or-treating again?”

Bulma spoke as she continued applying Trunk’s face paint, “Trunks, Goten, and Buu.”

“Humph.” Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I still don’t understand why everyone goes frockling for candy in such ridiculous disguises. Look at the boy, Bulma. I can clearly tell he is still my son beneath all that make-up. It’s not fooling anyone!”

“Oh, come on, Vegeta! It’s not supposed to be convincing. It’s supposed to be fun!” Bulma closed the lid on the jar of paint and took a step back to admire her handiwork. “Oh my gosh, Trunks! You look so cute!”

Trunk’s eyes rounded in horror. “Cute?! Mom! I’m not supposed to look cute! I’m supposed to look scary!” He hopped off of the counter and spun toward the mirror to examine himself. He raised his arms in front of him, leaving his hands dangling, and made the scariest face he could imagine. “See? I’m terrifying.”

“Oh, of course you are, Trunks. You’re the scariest little guy I know!”

Vegeta watched the two of them in utter disbelief. What on earth were they talking about?! Trunks? Scary? He had seen creatures far more horrifying than this! Before he could say as much, Trunks impatiently pleaded, “Mom, can we go yet? I want candy! Just think of candy!”

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. “Be patient, son. Everyone will be here any minute. Now, are you supposed to be a ghost, because you’re starting to sound like Buu?”

Dissatisfied, Trunks mumbled, “Well ghosts say boo so….” Just then the doorbell rang. Bulma turned to walk toward the door, but Trunks rushed past her and Vegeta to answer it first while shouting, “they’re here! Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Trunks! Now you wait just one minute! I want a picture of you boys before you go anywhere!” He didn’t hear Bulma’s shouting. He was too busy flying out the door, grabbing Goten on his way, and rushing to fly toward the sidewalk when a strong hand caught his ankle. He turned to see who was interrupting his candy quest and saw Vegeta looking thoroughly annoyed with his impatient shenanigans.

“Your mother said wait, boy.” Vegeta pulled Trunks toward the ground and served him his punishment for ignoring Bulma. “Now go get your picture taken!” Trunks and Goten simultaneously gulped as they exchanged a horrified look. Posing for pictures; the first Halloween horror of the night.

Bulma greeted everyone with a camera in her hand as Vegeta dragged the eager boys back toward Capsule Corp. Chi Chi and Goku casually complimented Bulma’s face painting as they saw Trunks, and she returned the compliment by noting Chi Chi’s craftwork on Goten’s creative Gogeta costume. Mr. Satan was busy handing Buu a piece of candy from his wrestling gear bag. Buu wore a long white cape and brown judo gi while his head was adorned with an afro wig

Vegeta immediately recognized the simbulance to Mr. Satan and roughly commented, “I see Buu came as a joker.”

Hercule laughed and slapped Buu on the back. “You like it? Made it myself. Shall we let these guys get going then? Buu here is real excited about his first trick-or-treat.”

A few dozen flashes of Bulma’s camera and a handful of impatient children’s groans later, the boys and Buu set forth to seek out their candy fortune. Trunks and Goten rushed toward the first house and quickly rang the doorbell three times. An older woman answered the door with a giant purple bowl full of candy in her arms causing Buu’s eyes to round. 

“TRICK-OR-TREAT!” He shouted at the candy bowl and held out his little plastic bucket just as Mr. Satan had taught him to do.

The woman chuckled and dropped a single candy bar in each of the trick-or-treater’s buckets. However, Buu glanced at her bowl of candy then looked back at his single candy bar sadly sitting all alone in his bucket. “Buu want more candy.”

Goten thanked the lady for all of them and led Buu away from the door. “Don’t worry, Mr. Buu, we will get more candy at the next house. By the time we’re done, our buckets will be overflowing with candy!”

Buu nodded in understanding and followed the boys to the next house where he once again shouted for treats. He lifted his bucket and waited for candy to be dropped inside when the neighbor commented, “Oh it looks like you don’t have any candy yet. Here, have two pieces to catch up to your friends.”

The candy fell into Buu’s bucket and the boys turned into look at the bucket which now only held the two pieces he just received. Trunks was the first to ask, “Uh, what happened to your first piece of candy?”

“Buu hungry.”

“Buu! You’re not supposed to eat your candy until after we finish! Then we dump out our loot at home and throw away the crappy candy or trade for our favorites.” 

Buu tilted his head to the side. “But Buu hungry now.”

Trunks shook his head, “Just wait til we get home and you can launch yourself into a sugar coma then.”

Buu nodded and proceeded to follow the boys to the next house. However, they didn’t stop at the next house as the chubby pink Mr. Satan lookalike anticipated. Buu pointed in confusion as he asked, “Why no stop for candy?”

Goten shrugged. “Their porch light is turned off. They’re not giving out candy. But the next house is! Let’s go, Mr. Buu!”

Together, the three of them sprinted toward the next house, all while Buu’s jiggly pink tummy rumbled for more candy. They arrived at the door, knocked, exclaimed their Halloween greeting and eagerly watched more candy falling into their buckets. As the candy fell into Trunks’s bucket he yelled, “Oh man! Full size candy bars!”

The man handing them their chocolaty treasure laughed at Trunks' surprise and the boys heard the hollow thunk of a heavy candy bar landing inside Buu’s once again emptied bucket. Buu’s mouth watered and his tummy growled loud enough for everyone to hear this time. Goten whispered to Trunks while eyeing Buu’s stomach, “Uh-oh.”

Trunks nodded in agreement to Goten’s worried observation of the growing hunger in Buu. “We’re going to need a buttload of candy stat.” As they spoke, Buu reached into his bucket and scarfed down the full size candy bar in a single swallow with the wrapper still attached. “He’s so hungry he’s not even taking off the wrapper!”

“Ewwww. Do you think we should give him our candy?” Goten offered as Buu’s stomach roared once again.

“What?!” Trunks squeaked out in a high pitched voice. “No way! We just need to hit all of the houses quicker.”

Goten nodded and they pulled Buu to the next house and then the one after that. They visited each house on the right side of the street swiftly followed by the left side of the street. Then they rushed down the side streets and filled their buckets completely. Except Buu’s bucket stayed empty. Not a single piece of candy made it to the next house. Each piece made it into his belly including the apples the dentist handed out. 

Finally, they hit every house in the neighborhood and were forced to head back to Capsule Corp, but Buu’s stomach still rumbled while his sweet tooth raged on. He eyed the boy’s buckets as they journeyed back home. Before either one of the three knew what was happening, Buu snatched the boy’s buckets and guzzled down their candy; the second Halloween horror.

“Buu! What are you doing?! That was our candy!” Trunks shouted angrily. He had never felt such a deep betrayal before. 

Buu looked upset at the ground and apologized, “Buu sorry, but Buu hungry.” 

Goten looked at his empty bucket at asked, “What are we supposed to do now? Everyone’s turning off their porch lights and we don’t have any candy left.”

Dejected, Trunks shrugged and kicked a helpless rock which soared through the cool fall air and sounded like it crashed into something expensive. “I guess we go back home.”

They walked in silence, which was only interrupted by the sounds of Buu’s terribly starving stomach. When they arrived back home, their parents and Mr. Satan were lounging on the couches drinking and chatting. Bulma was the first to smile and ask, “How was it? Did you score big this year?”

The boys shook their heads and the adults suddenly noticed their barren buckets. Goku reached out to Goten, “What happened, son?”

Goten sulked as he answered, “Mr. Buu ate all of our candy.”

“Oh man….” Unsure of how to respond, Goku simply patted Goten’s head. 

Mr. Satan began chuckling. “I figured this would happen. That’s why I came prepared.” As he spoke, Hercule pulled a giant bag of candy out of his wrestling bag. “Here you go, boys! More candy than you can dream of.”

Trunks and Goten shot across the room to tackle the bag of candy. They ripped it open and dumped out the sweet contents before shucking off wrappers and wolfing down their share without seemingly taking a breath between each piece. In no time at all, a healthy portion of the candy had disappeared into their tiny bellies. They fell onto their backs in a self induced sugar coma beside the candy pile with chocolate smeared on their faces. 

Hercule watched in shock, “Man, these boys must be part Buu.”

Buu wandered over to the boys and sat beside them. Trunks weakly held out a piece of candy for Buu with an enormous grin spread across his chocolate cheeks, “Happy Halloween, Majin Buu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first DBZ fic, and it was a fun one to write. Shout out to Lady_Red for beta reading this and offering encouragement, and thanks to Vegebulocracy for the Halloweenie prompt! <3


End file.
